terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Juegos y diversión/@comment-31438687-20170223144241/@comment-31413425-20170228233950
League of Archers La LIGA DE ARQUEROS 'es un evento pre-hardmode en el cual unos arqueros, para ganar la liga, tendran que destruir nuestras vidas. Pero nosotros deberemos evitarlo. Invocación Para invocarlo debes haber derrotado a la Abeja Reina y Tener mas de 6 NPC's viviendo contigo. Este se invocara de dia con una probabilidad de 1/5 (La primera vez) y 1/12 (Despues de haberlo derrotado). Tambien puedes usar la '''Cup of Archers '''que se encuentra en Cofres de la Mazmorra. Cuando esta aparezca dira "''Archers are preparing their arrows" '' Enemigos Nombre Estadisticas Informacion Archer Feuer Vida: 150 Defensa: 14 Daño: 20 Cuando te golpea deja el debuff: ¡En Llamas! Un arquero que a ido mas alla de los limites y a decidido incendias sus flechas. Es un enemigo el cual te calienta con solo mirarlo. Poison Shooter Vida: 125 Defensa: 12 Daño: 14 Cuanto te daña tiene un 40% de probabilidades de dejarte el debuff: Veneno Se a cansado de las flechas y a decidido cambiar a algo mas potente... las jeringas. Te disparara unas jeringas con veneno adentro, no siempre funcionan, pero cuando lo hacen, podrian ser letales. Normal Archer Vida: 114 Defensa: 13 Daño: 35 Cada 3 ataques dispara 2 flechas consecutivas Arquero que no a modificado ni sus flechas ni su arco, el prefiero hacerlo como lo hacia su Bisabuelo Jaimito. Despues de haber practicado mucho, a aprendido la habilidad de disparar 2 flechas seguidas. Cuidado! Archer of Ice Vida: 150 Defensa: 20 Daño: 10 Cuando te golpea te causa el debuff: Enfriado Un arquero que se a criado en las frias tierras del Norte de Rusia, viene para congelarte el Alma y apoderarse de tu Estufa. Archer Páirtí ('minijefe) Vida: 730 Defensa: 18 Daño: 70 Con su Gunna Confetti, dispara confetis explosivos que dañara todo lo que se encuentre en su camino. Se me olvidaba, tambien puede destruir bloques de tierra. Drops Objeto Quien lo dropea Datos Gunna Confetti Archer Páirtí (100%) Pistola que dispara unos confetis capaces de destruir la tierra Flaming Bow Archer Feuer (5%) Convierte todas las flechas en flechas en llamas Speed in Hands Normal Archer (2%) Un accesorio. Al equiparlo la da posibilidad de disparar 2 flechas consecutivas cada cierto tiempo. Cup of Archer Todos los Enemigos (1%) Invoca a la League of Archers Ice Mirror Archer of Ice (0,5%) Objeto que al mirarlo regresa a tu home. Arrow Ingot Archer Páirtí (100%) (25 a 45 lingotes) Lingote de Flechas, ideal para hacer la Arrow Armor y algunos accesorios mas. No te confies, lo necesitaras matar mas veces para completar todo el kit. Cuando Termina El evento finalizara cuanda allas derrotado 25 veces a cada enemigo y 3 veces al MiniJefe. Al finalizar saldra el mensaje de "The archers have run out of arrows" Curiosidades * League of Archers hace referencia al juego League of Legends * Archer Páirití viene del Irlandes y significa Arquero de Fiesta * Gunna Confetti viene del Irlandes y significa Pistola de Confetis * Archer Feuer es una frase en Aleman que significa Arquero de Fuego Inf. Personal Amo a los arqueros y por eso decidi hacer este evento. Mi personaje es Hardmode Espero poder ganar, me gustaria bastante